


Don't Forget To Remember Me

by LarrieGal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Top Harry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrieGal/pseuds/LarrieGal
Summary: Expecting a baby from the love of your life, does not mean that will make him love you back.Louis learned this the hard way.





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: LarrieGal
> 
> Instagram: Larriegal98

 

 

"I love you."

Harry tensed. He didn't expect to hear those words, especially from Louis. They were friends, who occasionally slept together when they were too drunk or needed to release their excessive energy on something. It had been like this for two years now. Never had he believed that Louis would fall for him.

They had just finished having sex a few minutes ago. Something twisted in his stomach, and suddenly he wasn't feeling well. How could he say the following words, without breaking his best friend's heart?

"You don't have to say it back." Louis' quiet voice was heard again. "I didn't say it because I expect you to feel the same. I just wanted you to know."

Louis had his head on the chest of the love of his life, hearing the thump thump thump of his heartbeat. He knew Harry wouldn't say it back. He knew that he was in for an inevitable heartbreak, but after thinking about it for so long, two long years, he had finally decided to let Harry know how he felt. Harry deserved to know.

"I love you Louis, but... Just not like that." The green-eyed boy finally hesitantly uttered.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the promise to himself that he wouldn't cry when those words would come. A traitorous tear fell down his cheek and he let it slide, hoping Harry wouldn't notice it.

Even though Louis knew those words would come, coming face to face with the bitter reality was like a hard punch to your face. He knew Harry didn't love him, could understand it in the way Harry only called him when he needed a release.

Louis being the stupid guy in love that he was could never say no, just agreeing immediately to Harry and getting those little moments of affection he could get.

Mustering all the courage left in him he finally spoke, "It's okay, Harry, I already knew it." He felt proud he said it without his voice breaking, and tried so hard to not to sniff.

Harry placed a chaste kiss on his head, and Louis didn't say anything. He just wanted to cherish these moments for as long as he had them. As long as he could. He didn't want to love Harry, but his heart was stubborn and didn't listen to all his prayers of just wishing to stop loving his best friend.

"I hope this doesn't stop us from being friends. You're my best friend Louis, and I don't want to lose you."

"Of course you won't, silly," Louis gave him a wet laugh, "I am your friend, first of all, I am sure these feelings will pass."

Louis knew they wouldn't, but he didn't want to make Harry even more uncomfortable. It wasn't Harry's fault Louis had gone and fallen for him. It was all Louis'. He hadn't been able to make the difference between real love and just friends who sometimes fucked.

He heard Harry relaxing under him, and he kissed in the middle of Harry's chest to assure him that it was okay, even though his heart felt like it was burning to ashes.

**~♤~**

"This is the third time this week you throw up Louis, I don't give a fuck if you don't want to, I'm going to drag you down the road if I need to, you're going to visit a doctor," Niall said from where he was standing in the bathroom door. He was watching his friend emptying his guts, and couldn't help the grimace that had appeared on his face.

"I'm fine," Louis' voice came cracked, his throat burning with each word. He rested his head on his arm on top of the sink and just closed his eyes trying to even his heartbeat.

"You're not fine and you know it. How long will it take for you to understand that? I am not going to stay here and see as you drain the life out of your body." Niall scoffed and started pacing back and forth.

He knew his friend acted as if Harry's rejection of his feelings wasn't consuming him from the inside. He had been aware of Louis' love for their curly-haired friend. Although Louis exclaimed that he was doing okay, deep down he knew that those words were a lie.

Niall wanted to strangle Harry when the green-eyed boy had continued to go on with his life as if nothing had happened. He was being so fucking selfish for wanting their friendship not ruined and not noticing he was punishing Louis with a death sentence.

"Now you're going to wash your mouth and face, you're going to put on clean clothes and I'm going to come with you on that visit. I don't give a flying fuck if you don't want to."

Louis rolled his eyes. Couldn't Niall understand that this was just a phase and he was just stressed and that was why the nausea was happening? If Louis had the power, he would flick him on the dick.

He knew though even that wouldn't help him getting Niall out of his hair, so he muttered an okay with a sigh, and braced himself cautiously from the sink.

He looked at himself in the mirror and oh, wasn't he a sight. The bags under his eyes were even more prominent, his cheekbones even more hollowed and his eyes looked dull without the vibrant blue they always had.

Louis got out of the bathroom after he cleaned himself and went to put on a pair of jeans and a random shirt from his closet. He felt too tired to pull a fashion show like he always liked to do.

Niall was following him like a lost puppy, and Louis was trying so hard to not snap at him. Emphasize on trying.

The car ride was short and filled with silence. The only thing Louis did was rest his head on his seat and just look out of the window without interest. The sooner this visit ended, the sooner Louis could go back to his apartment, get out of his clothes, be one with his blankets and eat all the junk food his fridge had.

Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut and never mention anything about his love? He had been fine without Harry knowing. Okay, that was a lie. He hadn't been fine, but at least he could've saved himself from the embarrassment of being rejected.

The car pulled into the parking lot in front of the hospital, and Louis got out of the vehicle without waiting for his Irish friend. He heard his friends fast steps behind him trying to catch on.

When they got to the receptionist he saw the woman smiling at him, but he didn't. What was the point anyway?

He gave her his name and was told to take a seat in the waiting area since the doctor would be soon with him.

Niall sat near him, and placed his hand on top of his thigh, thumbing at the jean-clad flesh. It was calming in a kind of way, and Louis felt thankful he wasn't going through this alone.

Not more than a half of hour passed 'til the doctor called his name. He got up from his chair raising his finger as if he was in class and felt Niall pat his shoulder to give him some courage.

Louis felt like he was going to war.

He entered the office, greeted the middle-aged man and took the seat when he was told to. The man said his name was Dr Haynes, he looked about in his mid-fifties, and the constant smile he gave Louis was comforting. The doctor asked what was wrong with him and he quickly explained his symptoms.

"Pregnant?!" His eyes widened as he repeated what the doctor just said. The word felt foreign on his tongue.

"I'm afraid so son, not a lot of males have this gift, it seems you're one of the blessed ones." The medic gave him a small smile.

Louis though didn't feel blessed at all. "Are you sure sir?" The blue-eyed boy asked after a few seconds.

"From what you explained it's the only conclusion I came up with. But, we're going to provide you with a blood test to be one hundred percent sure."

Louis could only nod and waited patiently as the doctor did what he had to do to be sure if Louis was pregnant. He finished his task and told Louis to wait a few minutes for the result, and left him alone.

Oh God, Louis could be pregnant. What was he going to do? Or worse, what was he going to tell Harry?

Harry. Fuck. He would be accepting, right? Louis would never force him about something he didn't want to do, but Harry had the right to know. If Harry wouldn't want to be a part of the kid's life, then Louis would totally respect his choice.

Okay, Louis should stop making scenarios that maybe will never happen. Maybe the doctor is wrong. Maybe Louis wasn't pregnant and all those symptoms were just because Louis was depressed and felt tired all the time. Maybe...

"Congratulations son, as I doubted the results confirmed what I told you. You've been pregnant for about two and a half months now."

Fucked. Louis was literally fucked.

**~♤~**

The only thing Louis found himself doing those days was pace in his apartment all day long, when he wasn't working. Being a dentist acquired a big time of his day, but that didn't help keep his mind of what was going on in his body.

Niall had been shocked when he had seen Louis' pale face going out of the doctor's office. He was even more shocked when Louis told him the reason why he was like that. The Irish lad had blacked out for a few minutes but after that, he had given his friend a big hug telling him he was going to be there for him.

When Louis told him the other father of the child was Harry, Niall didn't even try to fake surprise. He knew all along what his friends had been up to. He told Louis that whatever Louis was going to decide for the baby, Niall was going to be there for him.

A tiny wash of relief came over him as he knew he wasn't going to be alone in this. Of course, he had decided then and there that he was going to keep the baby. He was blessed to have one, to refuse that gift would have been a sin.

Harry was about to be there in minutes and his body was quivering from anxiety. Louis was determined, whatever Harry's decision was, he was going to be an only parent and take care of his baby. Even if he would never have Harry, this baby would be a gift to him to dedicate his entire life to.

The doorbell rang, and Louis' heart was about to fall out of his chest. He felt as if a rope was in his throat and wouldn't let him breathe. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, and decided to be a big man and open the door.

As expected Harry was there, a little smile on his lips. "Hey Lou," he greeted and entered the apartment.

Louis only gave a nod, finding it difficult to even speak right now, even though Harry still didn't know why he was there.

"How have you been?" The curly haired lad asked as he sat on the couch, one leg tucked under the other.

"Um fine yeah... good." Louis stammered, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He didn't find it in him to sit near Harry at this instant. Maybe a little bit of space would make it easier to say this.

God, what had Louis gotten himself into? He hated himself even more for that drunk night, where he nonchalantly had let Harry thrust in him bare. It had been dangerous and uncareful. Look where it got him.

Harry furrowed his brows and opened his mouth a few times like a fish. Louis couldn't speak. The answer he had given to his friend was all that he could utter.

"Excuse me for saying this to you Lou, but I don't think you're fine."

"Geez, thanks." Louis pursed his lips looking at the floor.

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry added quickly, "I see you nervous. And you've been avoiding me for a few days," the guy looked upset as he said those words. "I hope it's not about the conversation we had. You know, that night."

Louis closed his eyes and kept them that way for a few seconds. Was Harry that uncomfortable that Louis had confessed to him his love? The blue-eyed boy ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Harry. I told you it's okay and believe me it's not about that."

Harry looked relieved as his best friend said those words. Louis felt even worse.

"Than what is it about? Come on Lou. You know you can tell me everything." Harry patted the place near him on the couch, meaning for Louis to go and sit near him.

Louis shook his head, without moving from where he was. "I don't know how to actually say this without making it sound crazy... It's- ugh this is so difficult. I just wanna-" Louis started pacing again, rehearsing in his mind how was he actually going to say it.

"Don't! Stay there. It's easier for me to say this if you're sitting." Louis said when Harry was about to get up.

"You're worrying me. Come on Louis, please tell me." Harry looked severely concerned.

Louis gave a humourless laugh. He just needed to get out his emotions in some kind of way, even though laughing was the last thing he should have been doing in that moment.

He swallowed before speaking, "Uh do you- uh do you remember that night we slept together about three months ago?"

Harry looked at him confused, "Louis we literally fucked like two weeks ago. How am I supposed to remember all the times we have done it?"

You're not supposed to, but I am, the blue-eyed boy thought and dismissed the pang on his heart. "It's not about that Hairy, I'm talking about that time we did it without protection." Louis winced as he said those words.

"Yes?" Harry said, already freaking out a bit of what was going to come.

"I'm not carrying a disease if you're getting scared about that." The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes. God, why was this so fucking difficult?!

"Oh thank God, my heart started beating so fast when you said that." Harry exhaled, his face seeming less paler now.

"Well, you see... I went to see a doctor a few days ago, and I talked to him about some symptoms that I've been having," Louis' mouth felt so dry in those moments, "He uh, told me that I was blessed with a gift and so - ugh well I'm pregnant."

Harry widened his eyes and swallowed down. He looked at Louis, waiting for the blue-eyed boy to say that it was a prank. When nothing like that came he looked around the room. Pregnant? A baby?!

"Wha- wha- WHAT?! Pregnant?!" Harry got up suddenly from the couch. "Is this some fucking joke?! Because it doesn't sound funny to me Louis! Last time I checked bloke's do not get pregnant!"

Louis took a step back and pressed his lips together. He closed his eyes not willing to let himself cry in front of Harry. "It's not a joke. Do you think I would actually joke about something as delicate as this?! The doctor said that only a few men in the world got this ability. Seems like I am a part of that group."

"Just my luck to go and fuck one of them!'' Harry huffed.

Louis felt as the whole world crashed under his feet. He wished he could dig a hole, bury Harry in it alive and then himself a few meters away.

"You fucking piece of shit. Get out!" Louis pointed at the door, wiping quickly and angrily his tears.

Harry's face morphed quickly and apologetically looked at Louis. "No, no, no, no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just came out wrong. Sorry. So sorry Louis." The photographer walked his way and looked pleadingly at him.

Louis crossed his arms, he didn't want to give in to Harry so quickly, when he had hurt his pride so bad, but it was stronger than him. "You... you didn't mean it?" He asked looking back at Harry when the latter one grabbed his face in both of his hands.

He kissed Louis' nose and then pressed their fronts together in a hug. "Of course not, I'm so sorry. It was just the heat of the moment."

"Okay," Louis mumbled inhaling Harry's cologne. It was weird how quickly Harry's smell would calm him in just a few seconds. Sometimes, it's all Louis needed, and that scared him to death because one day Harry would find the love of his life and Louis would not be able to do that anymore.

"You're not bound or forced to be in the baby's life because it's sure as hell that I'm keeping him or her. I thought it was your right to know, that's why I told you." Louis said when he stepped away from the hug.

"Of course I am going to help you with the baby Lou. We made that kid together. Emotions and the news just got to me a few moments ago, but I would never let you go through all of this alone. You're my best friend." Harry smiled at him and gave his left cheek a caress with his hand.

Louis nodded his thankfulness. He sat on the couch beside Harry and just tried to wrap his head around what was actually happening. This was the reality. Louis was going to have a baby with Harry. Even though Harry had been reluctant at accepting, Louis could not blame him. It was so sudden for the both of them, but it happened and now they both should take responsibility.

"So," Harry continued breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been there for a few minutes, "How about we order something delicious and good and watch a movie, hm?"

Louis gave him a small smile, and nodded, "I think it would be great."

At least he still had Harry, even though just as a friend, but that would suffice. Maybe things were going to get better.

**~♤~**

It had been two weeks since Harry knew he was going to be a father. It had come as if a bus clashed his body out of nowhere, and he still couldn't completely believe it. Harry hadn't been the most excited for the change of plans in his life, but Louis needed him.

This baby would be a little problem on the way, but Harry had always liked baby's, and now he was going to get one of his own.

Louis came into his studio today after work, bringing coffees and doughnuts with him. It had been a tiring day, but Harry wouldn't complain as long as he did what he loved.

One of the model's of the photo shoot was still changing back and had been eyeing Harry the whole time. Harry didn't mind, in fact, he had his eye on her since the very first time they had a shoot together.

She was beautiful, with dark brown wavy hair, dark brown eyes and pearly white teeth that came into view each time she smiled or spoke.

She was putting her stuff in her bag, smiling at Harry from time to time when she caught him staring back.

"Harry? Harry!" Louis snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What?" The green-eyed boy answered but didn't move his eyes from the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to Niall's this weekend." Louis pouted when his friend still didn't look at him.

"Oh yeah yeah, sure." Harry winked at the girl who just finished getting ready, and was walking in their direction towards them.

Louis looked at both of them, practically undressing each other with their eyes, and looked down at his hands. Of course, Harry wouldn't miss a chance to hit on her. She was gorgeous.

"Hi, Harry."

Her sweet voice came into his hearing and saw Harry fixing his posture, smiling back at her.

"Bianca," Harry nodded his head, "See you in the next one?"

"Maybe even sooner than that," She fixed the strap of her bag on her shoulder, "You have my number, right?"

"I do," The green-eyed boy smirked, sipping his coffee.

"It'd be a great idea if you call me, just saying." She shrugged and waved at both of them, and left like that.

Harry groaned the second she was out of the studio. Louis just wanted to dig a grave already and be buried in it this instant.

"She's beautiful," Louis stated the obvious.

"I know. Can't believe she wants me, to take her out." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

Louis smiled in sadness for how oblivious Harry was being by not noticing how much this situation was breaking his heart. But Louis had no right to suffer. He had confessed Harry his feelings, and Harry had rejected him because of course, he didn't reciprocate them.

It was all Louis' fault, really. For loving someone that was not for him, nor meant for him. Louis had not the right to complain now that Harry flirted with other people in front of him.

"Why not? Call her as soon as possible. Take her out somewhere good and pricey, if you want to impress." Louis faked his smile, and Harry again couldn't see through it.

Harry nodded and smiled to himself, placing the cup in the chair near him, and started gathering his equipment all around the big room.

Louis offered to help and did the same Harry did, asking from time to time to where to place certain things.

"You really like her, don't you?" Louis said when he caught Harry smiling to himself.

"How do you know?" The green-eyed boy asked, snapping his head towards Louis as if he was awakened suddenly.

"I saw the way you looked at her. You have never looked at someone that way. I think you do more than like her." The shorter lad said, shrugging one of his shoulders, and looking at the camera in his hands.

"You think?"

Louis walked in his direction, gathered his satchel and smiled, "I know," He said and placed the camera in Harry's hand.

He walked out of the studio, proud of himself for not bursting into tears in front of his friend, and placed one hand on his heart and the other on his belly. He felt like a fool, crying for someone that never was his.

But his heart never heard his pleas, to just let him go and continue with his life. He refused to cry in the middle of the road and swallowed harshly the lump in his throat.

Louis walked with fast steps towards his car and as soon as he got in, he allowed his sobbing to get out. He placed his hands on the side of the wheel and breathed harshly trying to calm down his heart.

This wasn't healthy nor for him nor for the baby. His throat hurt for the gulch that escaped his lungs as he craved for air. He could do it. He had managed to get himself together a lot of times before, he wasn't going to fail now.

The blue-eyed boy released the wheel and rested them on top of his flat tummy and caressed it in a soothing motion.

"We can do it, baby," he whispered, "We're gonna be okay."

**~♤~**

Niall was the only person who could make him smile, and laugh wholeheartedly. They were in his kitchen, invited by the man himself to have a lad's night.

He was preparing food for the three of them, as he worked as a chef on a five-star restaurant too.

Louis never knew what Niall was going to make; the Irish lad had always chosen to keep it a secret 'til the moment he served the dish. He always called them "Alla Niall", never being able to remember their actual names.

Harry was there too but in his own world. He had been texting the whole night, faking a laugh or two to show that he was listening, but Louis knew he was not.

"So, how was your date with Bianca?" Louis asked a few minutes after Harry put down his phone.

He managed to sound nonchalant, and not like he was prying information out of his friend. Even though Harry knew about Louis' feelings, the blue-eyed boy thought that it would be better if he showed that he was completely fine with Harry dating. Louis didn't want to make him feel uneasy or uncomfortable.

"Great, we had the best of time. She is amazing. We concluded that we have a lot in common." Harry chirped, with a happiness easily read all over his face.

As much as Louis wanted to hate Bianca, he couldn't. It wasn't her fault in the first place that Harry more than liked her, and she made Harry happy too. That's what was most important.

"Who's Bianca?" Niall asked with a face Louis could not read. He seemed annoyed or a bit angry even.

"This girl I met at work. She is one of the models of a campaign I'm working on. I've liked her for a bit now, and a few days ago we decided to go out." Harry said, getting himself more comfortable on the couch, cracking his back a couple of times.

"Interesting," Niall said with an emotionless face, "What movie should we start till dinner's ready?"

"Oh I can't stay long, Bianca invited me over her flat tonight, so you know..." Harry trailed winking at Niall, but the Irish lad didn't even react.

He was looking at Harry as if the green-eyed boy had eaten the last one of his chicken wings.

Louis coughed and cleared his throat, "Um, how about Justice League? Besides, Jason Momoa is in it. Mmm." The blue-eyed boy wiggled his brows, trying to cut the tension.

Harry scoffed but just nodded when Niall said "Okay.".

In the middle of the movie, Niall served them what he had cooked, and they all watched the movie eating at the same time.

After a belly full of food, the Irish lad stretched his body and felt his eyes getting heavier by the minute. Before the movie could even finish Niall was asleep, little snores getting out of him.

Louis looked at him with fondness and placed a pillow under his head so his neck wouldn't hurt later. He threw a light blanket on top of him and then placed the now empty plates on the kitchen counter.

When he returned to the living room he saw Harry pocketing his phone, a little blushed and smiling. It was time for him to go.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, Bianca just texted me her address. Better not be late." Harry walked out of the living room, Louis following him.

The blue-eyed boy rested his shoulder on the wall, watching Harry get his shoes on. After checking himself on the mirror, the green-eyed lad turned around and looked as if he was thinking about something.

"What?" Louis asked, getting uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Um, are you okay with this? I mean, me and Bianca."

_No._

"Yes, Harry of course. Don't be silly." Louis even tried smiling, looking anywhere apart from Harry.

"So you don't mind?"

_Yes, I do._

"Of course I don't. It's all water under the bridge."

Harry looked at him, for a few more seconds before he smiled genuinely again, "I'm glad. I didn't want a heavy situation between us."

"Harry," Louis faked a coo, "I'm your best friend. You don't have to worry. Everything's fine. I'm fine."

Harry gave him a hug, and Louis let the warmth envelop his body. With a broken heart, he let Harry go.

"Oh, don't forget the doctor's appointment two weeks from now. We're going to know the baby's gender." Louis added when Harry opened the front door.

"I won't, don't worry. See ya."

"Have a nice night."

Louis closed the door after Harry, and as he heard the paddling of his boots walking away, he collapsed behind the closed door and rested his back against it. He brought his knees under his chin and started crying once again. Louis' throat hurt from how much he had been fighting those tears while talking to Harry.

He felt so pathetic and stupid. He had made the worse decision of his life confessing his love to Harry, and now the curly haired lad had to ask before he met someone.

He closed his eyes harshly and tried to even his breath to calm himself down.

"Oh Tommo," He heard Niall say, from what it seemed to be the living room door.

The Irish lad had woken up as it seemed and walked in his direction, hunched down and got Louis up. Niall hugged him and patted his back.

"I should've punched him when I had the chance two hours ago," Niall said through gritted teeth.

"Don't say that. It's not his fault," Louis rested his head on his friend's shoulder. At least he didn't feel alone. Niall had always been there for him.

"Yes, it is. He knows you love him, and yet he speaks so uncarefully about being with other people in front of you. How can he be so careless?" Niall's voice was higher by now, his anger showing with every word he spoke.

He was seriously contemplating of chasing Harry and punching his guts for making Louis feel like this, and for being so selfish.

The two boys went to the kitchen and sat on the dining table, a cup of hot chocolate on their hands.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Niall. I really am," Louis faked a smile, "I have hope you know, that one day I will wake up and I will know that I don't love him anymore. It could be tomorrow or it could be in twenty years. Or I will love him 'til I close my eyes forever. That was what I was meant to be; just someone who loved him, but he never loved back."

"But at least I will be happy for him," Louis' eyes filled with tears, "He was loved and will always be. And he never got to experience one-sided love at least."

"Lou..." Niall patted his hand.

"I am used to it you know, knowing that he'll never love me. I have managed to push down any hope I had and I can't do anything now but just try to move on and watch him be happy with somebody else."

The last part came broken, and Niall was up from his chair in a second engulfing Louis in a hug. The blue-eyed boy rested his head on Niall's shoulder. The Irish lad lent him his arms so he could cry. He rubbed his back with a soothing hand, "It's okay Lou, you're going to be okay. I'm here."

Now that Louis had opened his heart to his friend, he couldn't stop the words coming out of him without permission, "It hurt me so much seeing him with other people all my life. I can't even remember how many times I have wished just for once to be that boy or girl who had his love. I prayed that I could be one of them for just one hour and experience how does it feel like to be loved by him. That's all I ever wanted. I guess I wasn't and will never be good enough."

Niall pulled away a bit and looked at his friend, "Don't you ever say that again. You're much more than enough, Louis. You always were and will always be. If Harry doesn't see that then it's completely his loss. You deserve better."

**~♤~**

Louis was at the main hall at the hospital, waiting for his name to be called. He had denied Niall who had offered to come with him, seeing as Harry had promised to be here. It was only a few minutes 'til he had to go in, but there was no sign of the curly haired lad.

Louis contemplated calling him, but he hated being so clingy. Maybe, Harry was in his studio and couldn't get out of his job. But it was Saturday though; Harry worked only in the afternoon.

The temptation got the better of him and he fished out his phone and called the green-eyed boy. It rang for a few minutes, but Harry never answered.

He hadn't called Harry the past couple of weeks. He thought that it would be better to give Harry some space, and seeing as the photographer hadn't called either, Louis came to the conclusion that he had been right; Harry needed his space.

But about the doctor's appointment, Harry hadn't forgotten now, had he? He promised Louis he would be there. Maybe Louis was overreacting. It still didn't push down the feeling of being alone in a hospital the reason being so he could learn the baby's gender, and if the little creature was healthy.

He tapped nervously his fingers on the sides of the seat he was on and counted to ten breathing in and out. These were some of the rare occasions in which Harry, as the other father of the baby, should be here and experience this with Louis. The green-eyed lad had promised he would be and help Louis out, but 'til now he hadn't kept any of his promises.

Seeing as he didn't call back, or hadn't called those weeks prior even just to ask Louis for the baby's situation, Louis decided to get in that room alone when the doctor called his name.

Exhaling, Louis stepped in but was a bit shocked when he didn't recognize the man that was in. "Uh, excuse me, but I have an appointment with Dr Haynes," Louis said hesitantly.

"Hello, I'm Colton. I'm Dr Haynes, son. My father will not be available to tend your pregnancy since he was transferred to South Africa. If you don't mind he left his patients to me," the young man said to him. He had a warm smile and talked patiently, draining every bit of tension in the room.

"I hope you don't mind," Colton added.

"Oh no, of course. Uh, so you know I'm pregnant right?" Louis said and sat on the bed when Colton motioned with his hand to it.

"Yes, I've studied every patient's file my dad left me. I must say I'm fascinated by your case." The doctor got up and started preparing his equipment as he spoke.

"Why so?" Louis asked out of curiosity.

"I've never met a boy who could get pregnant. I've heard of these cases, and there are a good number of male's who can reproduce, but I never thought I'd have the chance to meet one myself." Colton had this glint in his eyes which made Louis smile.

"Hey, you won't make me wear a straitjacket against my will and put me in a lab now, aren't ya?" Louis smiled to show he was joking.

Colton chuckled and shook his head in fondness, "Only if you want me to, I promise." He winked.

Louis knew the doctor didn't mean it that way, but it still didn't stop him from blushing.

"So," Colton said again, "Now, please lay back and relax, I'm gonna put this clear gel on your belly, it will help me have a clearer image of the baby. Okay?"

Louis inhaled deeply, and then exhaled, "Okay," he replied weakly.

"Hey now, I'm here. Wasn't the father able to come? Or am I being too forward to ask?" Colton cautiously said.

"The baby has a father, he knows about him or her, but he isn't coming," Louis said shortly and Colton knew to not make any more questions.

The ultrasound finished quickly and Colton helped Louis get up and wiped his belly of any remaining gel. Louis was so happy. The baby was healthy and in a perfect position in his tummy.

Colton gave him his card with his number on it and pleaded Louis to call him if he ever needed him for anything. He got out of the hospital with an envelope with the baby's information and it's ultrasound.

He knew he shouldn't go where he was headed, but Harry deserved to know.

He got on a cab, not wanting to risk anything by driving himself, and said the address of Harry's apartment. He was nervous, putting it shortly. He didn't know what to expect from the green-eyed boy.

Would he be as happy as Louis was? Would he hug Louis? Would he apologize for not calling at all? Or would he apologize for not being there with him?

After fifteen minutes he was in front of Harry's building and clutched the yellow envelope in front of his stomach. He climbed the stairs carefully since Harry lived on the second floor.

As soon as the green-eyed boy's door came to his line of vision he felt his heartbeat raising. He walked slowly in its direction and braced himself.

Before he could knock he heard a woman's laughter. Bianca. Not a second later Harry's laugh was heard too, and Louis felt powerless.

Harry hadn't forgotten. Harry was there with his lover having the time of his life. A life where Louis and the baby had no space any longer.

If Harry had wanted he would've easily left Bianca in his apartment for just an hour to be there for Louis, but he didn't. The message was clear.

Louis was all alone in this situation.

With a last look at his door, swallowing his wounded pride Louis turned around. He couldn't make a place where he wasn't wanted nor needed.

**~♡~**

_**2 months later** _

Life continued for Louis usually. He went to work and came home. Niall had been there for him helping with everything he could. He often brought freshly cooked meals from his work to Louis, making sure the blue-eyed boy was fed properly.

He and Colton had developed a wonderful friendship as well. What seemed to have initiated from a simple meeting, had developed into something more. He was so grateful for it.

It had been two months and a half since he last saw Harry and never heard from him again. It hurt, but it was what Louis needed.

They never called their 'friends with benefits' relationship off, but the final nail in the coffin had been the day Louis revealed he was pregnant. Harry hadn't made any advances on Louis since the blue-eyed boy had confessed his feelings that night months ago, and Louis completely understood why. It was better this way too.

Now working on his clinic had never felt so fulfilling. A lot of pregnant parents always said that being pregnant made them more tired than they were or sluggish, but Louis felt as he started it fresh.

This six months fetus raising inside of him gave him all the inspiration and desire to continue living. He had to thank Harry for this ironically since Harry was the one who planted the seed in him.

The main hall in his clinic where his patients waited for their turn, had only one more little girl seeing as it was practically dark outside.

He finished with the kind old man who had just checked if he needed a filling and got out of his office and smiled at his assistant.

The air got punched outside of him when he saw Harry sitting there too. What was he doing here? Why?

Of course, he knew that he and Harry would meet again, but not so sudden and not in this way. The green-eyed boy noticed him as he raised his head from the magazine he was reading and noticed the shock which Louis tried so hard to conceal.

He gave an uncomfortable smile to the dentist and as if being programmed he got up from his seat.

"Hey, it's my turn. I've been here before you. Just because my mommy is in the toilet doesn't mean you can sneak in." The little girl sat two seats away from Harry, spoke.

Louis gave a small chuckle when he saw the distraught look on Harry's face and walked in their direction.

"Cindy, hi sweetie." Louis hunched in front of her, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder. The little girl smiled back.

"It's your turn baby, don't worry. No one is going to get in there before you." Louis spoke again.

"Then why did he get up as soon as he saw you?" Cindy crossed her arms in front of her and huffed away her bangs when they fell over her eyes.

Louis smiled again, "He's my friend. He does not need his teeth fixed. Go in, baby. I'll be there in a minute and we'll check your braces, okay?"

The little girl nodded and gave Harry an angry look again, before walking in Louis' office.

Harry was looking fondly at their interaction. Louis would make a great parent. Louis' belly had increased significantly these past months, and he felt a pang in his chest at the thought. He had missed that.

"Hi," The blue-eyed boy said when he saw the little girl close the door.

Harry shifted in his feet, "Hi. How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Same old. I came to see you." Harry fumbled with his fingers feeling uncomfortable.

The blue-eyed boy gave him a warm smile. "Why are you so fidgety? It's just me, Louis." He shoved Harry playfully on his shoulder.

Harry swallowed, "Yeah. It's been a bit since we last saw each other."

"True. So, why are you here?" Louis winced when he said the words because they came out as if he was interrogating Harry.

"Not a particular reason, although I need to say sorry for not calling you after all this time." Harry pressed his lips together.

Louis shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I get it, you've been busy." The blue-eyed boy shrugged.

Harry nodded his head regretfully. "How is the baby?"

"Fine. I have a bit of back pain, but nothing I can't handle. How's Bianca?"

"Good. We made it official a couple of weeks ago."

"I'm glad." Louis said, "Love feels amazing, right?"

Harry looked at Louis' eyes, "Right." He repeated.

"By the way, I'm having a baby shower a few weeks from now. If you want you should come. Bring Bianca too, if she doesn't mind. I'll text you the address. I'm having it at a friends house."

"What friend?"

"He's a new one. You don't know him," Louis smiled, "So, will you come?"

"Of course."

"Sorry for saying this, but I have to go. That little monster you just met is a bit impatient," Louis chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah of course. It was good to see you. Even though it was just for a bit." Harry rubbed his fingers on the back of his neck. What was happening to him? Why was he so nervous around Louis?

They gave each other a small hug and Harry looked at him for a few seconds. He had missed Louis more than he had thought.

As Harry turned around to leave, Louis stopped him again. He was just stepping into his office, "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be the father of a baby girl."

 


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this part I want to warn you guys: There is a part where Harry has a panic attack which I purposely described slightly. It´s by the end of the chapter, and I wanted to let you know cause I don´t want anyone to be triggered by it. Sorry in advance.

**~♤~**

Finding cute clothes when you were pregnant, was an adventure on its own. Louis had been searching his closet for about twenty minutes now, and nothing seemed to be pretty enough.

Colton was the newly elected leader of the staff, and he had decided to celebrate by taking Louis out. In fact, Colton had celebrated with his staff previously by going out, but since Louis couldn't drink and didn't want to put his baby's health on a risk by going to a club, the medic had decided to have dinner just the two of them.

Louis huffed for what seemed to be the twentieth time, his back hurting from standing too long. It's not that it mattered to him that much how he looked now that he was pregnant, but not caring would give the impression that he didn't give Colton's celebration the right attention.

Looking again, he found a dark blue shirt and paired it with black jeggings and a dark jean jacket. He tried to lighten his clothes with a pair of white Vans and decided to just play around with his hair so it looked natural.

He put on some perfume, and checked for his phone and wallet, not that he would need money, but just to be prepared. Colton would come any minute and it was better if Louis was already ready.

_I'm out your house_

Louis checked his phone and saw that Colton had texted him. With a final look in the mirror and a sigh, he got out of his apartment and pocketed his keys.

The medic was out of his car and smiled as soon as he saw the blue-eyed boy. "You look good. Nice jacket."

"This old thing?" Louis joked, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Why thank you, ready to leave?" Colton opened the passenger door for Louis and with a smile, the blue-eyed boy got in.

"Where are we going?" Louis strapped on the safety belt and asked as soon as they hit the road.

Checking for some good music on the radio station, Colton replied, " Franco's. It's an Italian restaurant. You told me you craved all kind's of pasta lately, so I decided to go there."

Colton's words warmed Louis' heart and the blue-eyed boy smiled to himself. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend. It's not every day somebody decides to go somewhere where the other might like it." Louis replied looking out the window.

"Hey, you're the pregnant one. Of course, we should go where you'd like."

Louis shook his head in fondness and didn't say anything again for the remaining of the road.

They arrived at the restaurant not too late after, and Colton checked his reservation. The restaurant was beautiful. Dim yellow lights and lamps placed on every wall, the walls painted in a warm peach colour. The tables and chairs were all made of light brown wood, and as soon as one entered the restaurant the delicious smell of the food could be sensed and Louis' mouth watered immediately.

One of the waiter's directed them to a table for two, and Louis already loved it there without even getting a taste. In the middle of the table there was a tiny candle placed and around it, the finest cutlery Louis had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Colton asked as soon as the waiter left with the promise to bring the menu.

Louis gave him an incredulous look, "Are you serious? This is one of the poshest places I've ever been, and believe me, I have gotten out plenty of times."

Colton chuckled and shook his head. He liked how snarky Louis was even now that he was pregnant. During pregnancies, people were sensitive and sweeter, but Louis still had his sassiness.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter came back.

"Yes. What's one of the best dishes you have here?" The doctor asked while Louis looked at the menu.

"For starters, I would advice our _Caprese Salad with Pesto Sauce_. It's the best on the menu of the day." The waiter quickly answered.

"It sounds good to me," Louis said and Colton nodded.

"For your second plate, we have two specialities. _Pasta Carbonara_ and _Mushroom Risotto_."

"What's the difference?" Louis dared to ask, being afraid of seeming ignorant for not knowing any of the dishes.

" _Pasta Carbonara_ is basically pasta with bacon, eggs, pecorino and garlic cheese, meanwhile _Mushroom Risotto_ is risotto rice with olive oil, onion and chestnut mushroom." Toby, the waiter, explained.

"I think I'll go with the _Mushroom Risotto_. The Carbonara one had eggs in it, and I cannot even look at them this time around." Louis decided.

"Same for me. What about dessert?"

" _Panna Cotta with Raspberry Coulis_. May I say is the most preferred dessert for our clients."

"Then it's decided. I would like some red wine too, please." The doctor added.

"And for your partner, sir?" Toby asked, writing down notes in his little booklet.

"Oh, we're n-" Colton got interrupted by Louis' foot hitting his under the table.

"I'd like sparkling water. Thank you." Louis smiled at Toby.

"Excellent. Your dishes will be served soon. Enjoy your evening." Toby collected the menu’s and walked away.

"I must say I'm offended," Louis placed his hand on his heart, "Am I not good enough for you to be your partner or what Colt?"

The doctor giggled and looked at Louis fondly, "Of course you are babe, I just thought you'd have a problem with it."

"Believe me, if my partner is a handsome doctor who takes care of me and takes me out on posh restaurants, I'll shut my mouth and be a pretty princess." Louis wiggled his brows, causing Colton to laugh.

The waiter served their beverages not long after and their both took a sip from their glass.

"So, how've you been? Any uncomfortable feelings this month?" The light brown haired guy asked.

"I've been okay I must say. Truthfully my back has begun hurting now that my tummy is more prominent if I stay standing more than a half of hour. Other than that, it's going pretty good.'' Louis shrugged.

"If you ever need me, do not hesitate to call me. Even if now you don't have major problems, the two last months you'll need someone to be there for you. I'll gladly help you." Colton gave him a comforting smile.

"I really appreciate that." Louis nodded.

"What about eating? Are you feeding properly?"

"Niall makes sure of it, even if sometimes I'm too tired to even boil an egg, he makes me delicious dishes with vegetables in it. It's the only way I can eat them. If it was for me I'd eat junk food every day all day." Louis giggled.

"I'm glad you have a great friend in Niall. Listen, even though you're eager to work now cause you feel like you're useless, do not overdo it." Colton placed his hand on top of Louis', earning a smile from the shorter boy.

"Louis?"

Both boys sat on the table looked where the voice came from. Even though it should come as a surprise, it didn't. Harry had a questioning look on his face. Near him was Bianca who looked uncomfortable being left behind by her boyfriend.

Louis took back his hand quickly and felt like an idiot the second after he did that. Firstly, he wasn't doing anything wrong; secondly, Harry was just a friend so it didn't matter.

"Hi." Louis uttered and got up from the table.

Harry moved reluctantly and gave him a hug.

"Hi Bianca," Louis said earning a forced smile in return. What was her deal? Maybe she wasn't comfortable around Louis since he was pregnant with Harry's baby.

"Uh, this is Colton, my- well not mine, but the baby's doctor. He's my friend too." Louis motioned between them, "Colt, this is Harry, my friend. He is the father of my baby." Louis winced when he said it.

The boys exchanged a smile and shook their hands.

"And this is Bianca, Harry's girlfriend," Louis explained while Colton and Bianca nodded at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as soon as the introductions were finished.

"Well, Colton here just got promoted and he invited me to celebrate." Louis smiled.

"Oh, good."

They looked around uncomfortable and out of habit without knowing what to say Louis added, "You can join us if you want?"

He didn't expect it when Harry immediately said yes; Louis was just trying to be polite not expecting them to join.

Colton widened his eyes at Louis, who swallowed and shrugged.

"Um, we have our own reserva-" Bianca started to say, but Harry didn't let her finish.

"It's okay, babe, it'll be the same."

She frowned at the curly haired lad, but Harry didn't see it. He was calling the waiter asking him to add two chairs at the table.

After being settled Louis and Colton sat at one side with Harry and Bianca in front of them.

"Are you guys celebrating something?" Colton asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh not really," Harry shrugged, "Bianca had made reservations a few days ago, saying she always wanted to come here."

"It's true," She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, "I've heard the food is amazing, and I couldn't wait to try it with Harry."

Louis smiled at them, rubbing his clammy hands on his thighs.

"Are you cold?" Colton asked, noticing Louis' hands, and grabbed one of them.

"No, not really." Louis answered, "it's pretty warm in here."

Harry looked at their interaction and immediately wanted to do something to stop it. He didn't know what was happening with him; the only thing he knew was that he wanted to put an end to whatever was going on between the two.

"So, Colton tell us something about your job?" Harry raised his voice unnecessarily.

The doctor looked confused for a second, not understanding the out of nowhere question, "Oh, I can talk about my job all day. It's tiring but it makes you feel accomplished too." Colton shrugged.

Harry pursed his lips, raised his brows and nodded his head, "I'm a photographer by the way. Don't know if Louis has told you that."

"Uh," Colton scratched his brow, "Louis has not mentioned you as much. I'm sure if the topic would have been brought up he would." The doctor quickly added.

Louis bit the side of his bottom lip and looked down. The situation was getting worse by the minute, and Louis would do practically anything just to get out of it.

He felt Harry's eyes on him, practically digging holes in his head after Colton's confession. It's true, he hadn't mentioned Harry to Colton, at all. He had just slightly explained how they had been friends and all that jazz. Colton had understood it was a sensitive topic for Louis and hadn't pushed the blue-eyed boy to speak further.

"Uh, we ordered already. What are you guys going to get?" Louis changed the topic.

"What did you guys order?" Bianca spoke for the first time in minutes but still didn't look at Louis.

"We got the Mushroom Risotto, the waiter said Pasta Carbonara is good too, but Louis couldn't eat it," Colton said and smiled at his friend.

"Why?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"The Carbonara has eggs in it, and Louis get's nausea from them," Colton replied again, earning a fond smile from the shorter boy.

Harry felt like all this was unfair. Where had he been? Why did Colton know everything about Louis? Harry was the one who was supposed to know all about what his friend should or should not be eating. The baby was Harry's. Why did this guy give the impression as if he was trying to fill Harry's place?

"Oh, I didn't know that." Harry decided to reply instead. He heard Bianca scoff but didn't care enough to react to it.

"It's okay. It's natural. It just means I have to be a bit careful about what I eat." Louis shrugged.

"Niall has been so thoughtful, right? He cooks special meals for him, making sure he's eating right." The doctor added.

Did he know Niall too? What was happening? Why did these two months feel like years? It's like Harry had missed such a big part of Louis' life. How can somebody's life change in such a short amount of time?

The waiter came in that moment, not giving Harry the opportunity to talk. The couple ordered the same thing Louis and Colton had, respecting Louis' well being.

"This is a bottle of red wine from the house since you're on a double date. We care deeply for our clients to have a good time." Toby smiled and filled three of the glasses on the table. He wished them to enjoy it and walked away.

_Wait a minute. Double date?! Louis and Colton were on a date?_

"You were on a date?" Harry couldn't help himself but ask, motioning between them with his index finger.

Louis and Colton looked at each other and chuckled. Harry hated that.

"The waiter just assumed we were on a date, so we didn't bother correcting him." Louis shrugged and took a sip of his water.

Harry squinted his eyes, "Haha, hilarious right? Imagine if he knew that you're having my baby. What a scandal."

Colton smirked, "He would think me and you would most likely hate each other."

"Imagine that." Harry bit.

Louis was getting anxious with that conversation. How the fuck did he manage to get himself being part of something he didn't want to be in? Most importantly, what the hell was wrong with Harry?

Did he and Bianca had a fight before getting here? If so, then the dumbass should probably not take his anger on innocent people.

The waiter served the dishes and all of them started eating in silence. For once Louis was thankful for Bianca being there since she asked Colton about the positive part of his job. Of course, the doctor being who he is, quickly said it was the kids.

The conversation slightly turned when Colton started explaining the funny situations in his job, which contrary to popular belief had a lot in it.

"... so as I was rubbing the belly of the mother with the gel, the little boy started bawling his eyes and screamed and kicked at me for hurting the baby. He said if I rubbed too hard the baby was going to pop out before time."

The table erupted in laughter, and for the first time Louis felt something move inside of him. His eyes widened and filled with tears as he soon realised what just happened.

"Oh my God!" Louis whisper-screamed.

"What's wrong?" Harry and Colton asked in unison, looking concerned.

"Colt, the baby just kicked. Here." Louis grabbed Colton's hand and placed it on top of his belly.

As soon as the doctor rubbed lightly the baby kicked again, "I think she knows you." Louis smiled through tears.

Harry instead was boiling from the inside. He had his fists clenched on top of the table, feeling as if something was taken from him. He had just witnessed his baby's kick for the first time and he wasn't even the one to feel it.

He saw as the doctor rubbed Louis' belly slightly, and the only thing he wanted to do was stab that hand with one of the fancy forks. The salad fork would do just fine.

Harry leaned a bit on the table in Louis' direction, "Um, can I feel it too?" He felt Bianca's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He wanted to feel his baby.

Louis raised his head a bit surprised, and then smiled, "Oh, yeah of course."

Colton took his hand, and let Harry put his on Louis' tummy. The doctor felt a bit uncomfortable, but he knew Harry had this privilege. He was the father, at the end of the day.

"Hi, baby girl," Harry whispered sweetly at the baby bump. He felt a kick in his hand, and Harry's world changed completely in that moment.

His eyes filled with tears from the happiness. When Louis announced that he was pregnant, Harry hadn't felt the thrill of being a father, but now that he felt the life inside of Louis respond to his whisper, he finally accepted that it was all very real.

He was going to be a dad. He was going to see that baby grow. He was going to see her first steps and hear her voice for the first time. He would look at her eyes, and find all the hidden treasures around the world in them.

The warm flesh under the shirt kept kicking from time to time. Harry knew he should take away his hand now so things wouldn't get awkward but the father side of him didn't let him. This was his baby, and he should have the right to feel her kick all he wanted.

He heard Bianca coughing, and finally woke up from the sweet dream he was having. Couldn't she understand that he could not get enough of time with that angel that was his own?

Harry took away his hand and smiled at Louis, "That was... amazing. I never knew it would feel like that."

Louis smiled softly and rubbed his tummy again. Harry wanted to kiss that tummy, and he wanted to kiss Louis after.

The photographer shook his head, pushing away those thoughts. He shouldn't think about kissing someone else when his girlfriend was right there beside him. Scratch that; he shouldn't want to kiss anyone else except for his girlfriend.

But if that was the case, why had Harry this strong urge to get up and get Louis in his arms? He wanted his days filled with him and his baby. He wanted to wake up to see Louis' soft blue eyes staring back at him. He wanted to feel Louis' body warmth against his, and smell his scent all over his bed.

Harry needed to get a grip. A hand pressing on his shoulder got him back into the conversation the other three on the table was having.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Colton asked how we met," Louis said, "And how we became best friends."

"We met in uni," Harry quickly answered, "We had two classes together, and I remember how this tiny guy came in a hurry. His hair was angled everywhere, and he was wearing a shirt that said Sorry I'm late, I didn't want to come, which fitted perfectly his situation." The green-eyed man laughed.

Louis stuck his tongue out to Harry, "Anyway, so I find a seat next to him, and borrowed a pen. Harry gave me one if I gave him my number. I gave him my notes too in exchange for the pen, and the rest is history."

Colton looked between the two and noticed the fond look on their faces. He noticed Bianca's face too, and the girl was not happy at all.

As much as Colton hated to admit it, Louis and Harry had a history together, and no one could take that from them. Even if they had not met each other in the last couple of months, they had something much more strong that linked them. Their friendship and most importantly a baby.

The conversation was ended there and they ate their food in silence. The topic diversed a couple of times, from Bianca's job to Harry's. Then to their favourite weather, which both Louis and Harry agreed on it being winter, ´cause of Louis' birthday and the holidays.

If Colton didn't know the actual situation he would think Louis and Harry were married, that's how well they knew each other.

Harry had been an idiot in losing Louis, but Colton would be sure he would not make the same mistake Harry did.

**~♤~**

Harry's morning was what someone could call hectic. He still was having a hard time to concentrate on his job, even though he already had his third coffee.

Last night he and Bianca got back home very late, after the dinner date they had with Louis and Colton. The girl had been talking all the way home, but Harry hadn't been paying attention at all.

All he could think about was the incredible feeling he had when he put his hand on Louis' belly. A brand new sensation developed inside of him and he never wanted to forget it.

It had been so hard for him to retreat his hand, but Bianca's coughing made him do what he didn't want to do. The thought of creating a human being, creating a new life for him and Louis was mind-blowing to Harry.

He had created life, he had created a person. A baby that fed through Louis. That baby could never be called a mistake. Not anymore.

When he got home, he called repeatedly himself a coward, a selfish asshole who had thought only for his career and his future. He had forgotten that Louis had a career too.

The blue-eyed boy had been so courageous, accepting that baby immediately in his life. He hadn't needed Harry to move forward, to help him through thick and thin.

After getting home last night, Bianca had fallen asleep almost instantly, so he had opened his laptop and researched for baby symptoms and the carrier's well-being.

It was difficult for women the first few months, even more for men, since their body wasn't that much accepting as a female was. Louis had been there all alone, pushing forward through thick and thin without disturbing Harry once.

The green-eyed boy had never felt so selfish his entire life. He should have been there, he should have made his presence known, he should've made sure Louis knew he was going to support him. And instead, all Harry had done was walk away without even looking back.

Harry wanted to punch himself. How selfish could someone be? Louis had been so sweet to him, allowing him to have that moment with his baby girl. A baby that he hadn't even moved his pinkie to take care of.

The next day had started even more hellish than the way the night ended. He had slept badly, nightmares torturing him all night long.

After a long exhausting night, he had woken up late for his work. He had to be in a campaign for a lingerie and underwear brand on the other side of the city.

Bianca had spent the night and was eating her breakfast when he woke up and looked at the clock. He brushed his teeth and washed his face quickly and threw on the first clothes he found in his closet. Luckily it was a plain white shirt with ripped skinny jeans. You could never go wrong with that.

He grabbed his bag and his camera, his apartment and studio keys, and walked quickly in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He said to Bianca in a hurry.

The woman was drinking coffee and scrolling through her phone. She shrugged, "Did you have to be somewhere today?"

Harry groaned, "I told you like ten times, I had a very important photo shoot today."

"Well, maybe you should've set your alarm for the morning." She gave him a 'duh' face.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, "You think? Thank you, cause I didn't know. I set it, but I didn't hear it."

"Oh, I heard it." Bianca bit the side of her lip.

"Than why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" Harry threw his hands in the air. He was on his last nerve and was trying so hard to contain himself.

"Can you please not scream at me? You're a grown ass man. It's time for you to be responsible." The brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Spare me the lecture, okay? I don't have the time nor the desire to hear you right now." Harry said through gritted teeth.

He ruffled his hair out of anger and walked past Bianca to the fridge. The photo shot would most likely take a long time before getting a break, so he needed to eat something fast and nourishing for the day.

It was times like this that he understood how much he missed Louis. Harry wasn't a very punctual person. There had been plenty of times when the green-eyed lad had fallen asleep too late, watching movies or just scrolling through his phone, and never had Louis forgotten to call him in the morning to wake him up.

The blue-eyed boy had even come to his home most of the times, waking him up on time and having a healthy breakfast ready for him. He always cooked eggs, bacon, avocado toast and a glass of orange juice, making sure Harry would not be hungry and had enough energy for the day.

He knew it was wrong comparing Bianca and Louis, since they had different spots in his life, but it was stronger than him. Bianca was his girlfriend, a place Louis had never asked for even when he confessed his love to Harry. The dentist always did everything he could to help Harry, without expecting anything in return.

And what did Harry do the first chance he got? He ran away. He left him alone and didn't dare to call for two fucking months. He deserved to be hanged.

These thoughts put him in a worse mood, and he chugged the bottle of orange juice in two sips. He quickly made two pieces of avocado toast and stuffed one in his mouth.

"You know it's not my fault, you're so messy." Bianca squinted her eyes when Harry didn't say another word her.

"No it's not your fault, but you can help." Harry spat.

She pursed her lips and raised her brow, "It's your job, not mine. You should be responsible not me. It's not my problem that you're not capable of waking up in time."

Harry just kept walking without turning his head, "Can you be quiet, please? I'm so angry right now, I don't want to fight with you. Just stop and let me be."

He put on his jacket and his boots fast, got his things and shut the door loudly after him.

Luckily he was only fifteen minutes late to the set. He apologized to the models and started settling what he needed. Even though he was surrounded by other people, the only thing he could do was think about his best friend that carried his baby.

**~♤~**

When Louis had texted Harry the address for the baby shower, he wasn't expecting for the house to be situated in one of the poshest sides of the city.

He and Bianca were walking on the tile-y path that leads to the house. The grass was freshly cut, and lilac flowers were planted in the side of the path. The house was big, but it was expected since Colton was a doctor.

He ringed the bell with one hand, since in the other one he was holding the cake, and turned his head to look at Bianca. They had a fight this morning since the brunette didn't want to come. She was still frowning, and Harry rolled his eyes. She was being such a brat lately.

Not too long later, Niall opened the door and the shock was present on his face. He hadn't met the Irish lad either those couple of months. They gave each other a hug, and then Niall shook Bianca's hand.

"Louis and Colton are in the garden, we're having the party there," Niall said as he was leading the couple in the backyard.

"Who is here?" Harry asked.

"Not too many people, a couple of our friends, Louis' assistant and Brian, my boss. You know how Louis makes friends with everybody." The cook chuckled.

They got out in the yard and Harry was amazed. The party decoration was beautifully arranged, to say the least. In each angle of the garden, there were blue and pink pastel balloons. Colourful confetti was hanging from the trees. There were bouquet's of flowers in blue and pink pastel too.

There were two long tables filled with all sorts of sweets: macaroons, cupcakes, pies, candy. On the side, there was a red punch fountain filled with bits of lemon, and beside it another fountain filled with chocolate.

A chalkboard in where different games were scribbled, was on the side of the table and also three roundtables around the garden with five seats each.

The most beautiful decoration in there surely was Louis. He had a healthy glow on his face, his cheeks rosy, and the vibrant blue of his eyes could be noticed from far away.

He was wearing black leggings and a woolly lavender sweater that contrasted the tan of his skin, with a pair of lilac suede shoes. For lack of better words, Harry could only describe him as beautiful. The pregnancy had made him chubbier in all of the right places. Just the thought of Louis walking around with Harry's baby in him, as a mark for everyone to know, made his pants feel tighter.

The crinkle by his eyes became more prominent as he laughed at something Colton said. His right hand never left his belly as he spoke, and Harry was melting from how soft and cuddly he looked. The shorter boy swiped his fringe from his forehead; it was a habit he did every time he laughed turning his head back and the hair fell on his eyes.

The same ugly feeling was triggered once again inside of Harry, when he saw how close to Louis, Colton was again. More than anything, Harry wanted to conceal and eradicate those. He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening to him, but he wanted Colton gone.

Niall gave him a little shove, while Bianca scoffed from what seemed to be the millionth time. He could not stop blaming himself for feeling so irritated by her lately. Everything he did cause something for her to whine about it, especially when he was near Louis. He had a slight idea where that was coming from, but it was stronger than him. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Louis.

They walked in Louis' direction, greeting some of the people Harry knew and were already there. The blue-eyed boy hadn't noticed Harry coming yet, so he continued his conversation undisturbed.

Harry cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. It seemed to have become a habit lately when he was nervous, and he couldn't let up that vice yet; it made his hair look greasier.

''Louis,'' he softly called his friend, trying to not be weird for feeling so out of place. The dentist turned around and greeted him with a smile.

Louis put his glass of what seemed to be lemonade and hugged Harry with one arm, ''Hi, I'm glad you made it.'' He said, diverting his eyes from Harry to Bianca.

''Of course, we would come,'' Harry replied and handed him the cake which he had forgotten he brought, losing himself in Louis's eyes. Looking at all the other food, Harry felt bad for his cake, but Louis accepted it with a big grin on his face.

''Thank you, you shouldn't have.'' The blue-eyed boy took it from Harry and motioned with his hand to follow him to the table he was going to place it.

''It's just a cake. I didn't know with which flavour to get it, so in the end, I decided for dark chocolate and strawberry. It has always been your favourite.'' Harry rubbed his hand on Louis's arm, just to have some kind of touch connection with his friend.

''It's still my favourite, so thank you.''

Harry nodded for not knowing what to say further, and then looked around the place. Bianca (Harry had forgotten completely about her) was in a corner of the garden just scrolling through her phone, not even bothering to meet anyone. He couldn't completely blame her. He himself dismissed Colton entirely when he met Louis.

''Excuse me, if I may have all your attention please?'' Niall announced from the middle of the garden. He looked as one of those impatient tour guides. ''It's time to play a game. We're going to choose four people, divide them into couples and play the game called 'Blindfolded Diaper Change'. So, it's pretty much self-explanatory what's it about. As you may clearly see, near me is a table and two dolls, so of course, we won't try this on real babies. I don't any angry parent chasing me with a chainsaw.''

People started laughing, and Louis and Harry joined them looking at each other.

''Did you know about this?'' Harry mumbled to Louis, with a smile.

Louis smiled back and he too mumbled, ''No, but roll with it.''

Harry shook his head in endearment of how Louis didn't complain and let Niall do what he wanted.

''So who's ready? Besides Louis, of course. It's his baby shower so he's already in.'' Niall added.

Louis smiled and turned to Harry, ''Well it seems I, unfortunately, have to be in.''

''Any volunteers?''

''I'm in,'' Colton said as he approached Louis in front of the wooden little table with the baby dolls in it.

Harry squinted his eyes at him, and before he could think any better of it, ''I'd like to participate too.''

''Alrighty then. I was fearing for a minute that I would have to beg for people to play. I'm happy my dignity is still intact.'' Niall said causing people to laugh again, ''So Bianca?''

The brunette looked at him with wide eyes, ''Me?''

''Well Harry is playing, so it's simple logic for you to play too.''

Bianca huffed, putting down her phone on the table, and got up from the chair, ''Okay.''

The four contestants got around Niall, ''So you'll be divided into two couples. The 'father's' and 'mother's' against one and other. Logically in one side, we have ''Barry'' and in the other side we have ''Louton''. I know 'Louton' it's pretty shitty-''

''I agree,'' Harry mumbled under his breath.

''-for a ship name, but just deal with it,'' Niall continued, "So if the rounds end up on a tie, we'll have the winners of each round compete against each other."

The first round was Harry and Colton. The green-eyed lad had a glint in his eyes, showing how much he wanted to win against him.

The both of them got blindfolded by the respective 'mother's' and were placed beside each other in front of the table. Niall helped them with his hands finding the diapers and the babies so they could memorize it and then they clasped their hands behind their back.

After Niall's start, both boys struggled to find the items. They heard the cheering from the party guests, a mixture of Harry and Colton.

Peeking a bit from under the blindfold, Harry could make out where the baby was, so it was no surprise that he won the first round.

He shouted in happiness as if his winning could prove that he was better than his opponent. He saw Louis patting Colton's back to comfort him, feeling that triggering sensation inside of him again.

The second round was Louis against Bianca and was no surprise when the blue-eyed boy won, because he had been practising it and because Bianca didn't really care about winning.

Colton gave him a hug and congratulated him, but was soon interrupted from Niall.

"So, as it's very clear, we'll have another round. Louis versus Harry. May the best one, win." Niall lowered his voice for added effect.

Louis rolled his eyes at him and got in front of the table. Harry quickly joined him.

"Ready, Tomlinson?" Harry wiggled his brows.

"I was born ready." The blue-eyed boy smirked.

They got their eyes blindfolded and waited for Niall's signal. The guest cheered louder this time, both boys getting nervous about their movements and not finding the diaper around the table.

Searching, Louis' hand brushed Harry's, and the green eyes boy engulfed it in his, giving it a hard squeeze. His breath hitched and wished he could see what was Harry thinking.

It was like the time stopped, and they had forgotten they were in a competition. Louis didn't know what to make of that gesture. It could mean a lot, or it could mean nothing. Maybe it was on purpose, maybe it wasn't. He had missed that, Harry's hand on his skin. The warmth of his flesh making goosebumps in his.

The cheering of the guests brought him back and released his hand quickly from Harry's. He smirked when he found what he was looking for and hurried to put it on the baby.

He took off his blindfold when he finally did it. Harry was already looking proudly at him, and didn't waste another minute and hugged him.

"Congratulations," Harry whispered in his ear as if he knew what that would cause to Louis.

During their 'friend's with benefits' phase, Harry had found out that Louis had a thing for getting whispered dirty things while they had sex. The fact that Harry still did it, didn't sit well with Louis. It was almost as if he was taking advantage of it.

Louis brushed it off quickly and broke the hug. The blue-eyed boy turned to Niall, "So, what did I win?"

The cook widened his eyes in realisation and looked around as if it would help him to come up with something.

"Niall, we did all of this for nothing?" Louis crossed his arms on top of his bump, but he still had a hint of a smile on his lips.

"It wasn´t for nothing, Tommo. It's about the satisfaction that you get from it." Niall scolded.

"Yeah, right."

 

The party went pretty well after that. All the people seemed to want Louis' attention so Harry didn't have much opportunity to speak to him again.

His heart filled with joy when he saw Louis eating a piece of the cake he brought, and roll his eyes in delight. He enjoyed that he still had some kind of connection with Louis, even though just by knowing his taste.

The party went on, jazz music playing in the background, cause apparently according to Colton it calmed the baby. That guy was like a leech. Everywhere Louis was, he followed him around.

Harry's gut twisted when he saw Colton pick a pink pastel rose, and placed it on Louis' ear, then caressed his cheek. It suited Louis, made him more delicate and made him even more pretty if possible.

He looked away from them, feeling powerless of not being able to do nothing to stop what was going on. He decided to eat something instead.

Funnily he had been there for hours but had merely eaten at all. Bianca was there before him and he walked in the direction of the blueberry muffins.

Unfortunately, as it seemed, Bianca had taken the last one. He made puppy eyes to his girlfriend but she just dismissed him.

"Can I have a bite?" He put on his million dollar smile when he asked.

"No. I'm glad I could get the last one." She turned his back to him.

"Come on B, blueberry muffins are my favourite, it was the last one left and I barely had a bite." He poked her shoulder.

The brunette didn't let up, "Gosh, you're such a child. There's plenty of other sweets." Bianca scowled and went back to their table.

He lowered his head, and was so upset he couldn't get what he wanted. He wasn't very sure if he was referring to the muffin.

Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to see that it was Louis.

"Hey, so I saw that you wanted a muffin, and well I saved you one." He handed the sweet delight to Harry and smiled.

The green-eyed boy melted. How could someone so small be so good and kind-hearted? Louis had always taken care of him. He was pregnant, he could have eaten that muffin on his own. But no, he knew Harry loved them and saved it up for him.

"Thank you so much." Harry beamed at him.

"It's nothing. I know they're your favourites, so I hid it." Louis winked at him but didn't wait for a reply since Niall called him about something.

He saw the retreating back of his best friend and he had never felt so stupid in his life. He had made a major mistake and hadn't even realised it. Now, it could be too late.

Louis seemed to be happy where he was; pregnant and surrounded by people he loved most and also loved him back.

He bit the muffin bitterly, scolding himself for not appreciating what he had. Louis was the actual sun, raying some of his goodness everywhere he went.

He had been like that since uni. All of the other students got easily swooned after him. Each and every one of them would act of not understanding something on their lectures just so Louis would help them and keep them company. Harry had always considered himself lucky for being his best friend.

He recalled all those times, in his old one bedroom apartment, where they would get under the blankets and watch a movie, eat popcorn or smoke a joint. Zayn, one of Harry's friends from art class, had immediately taken a liking after Louis and provided them with something to smoke to release the stress of their exams.

After they finished uni and started their actual jobs, they both had decided to quit and had found something better to vent their stress on. It had been Harry's idea.

Louis had always been attractive, and first of all, they were friends so being the immature boy that he had been (still was), he had suggested the idea of having sex when they needed it.

They both knew and trusted each other, so, all in all, it would have been a win-win situation. Now he regretted it like nothing else.

Not cause of the baby, but because it brought him where he was now: in the baby shower of his own baby, with a girlfriend he really couldn't stand lately, and so near Louis but too far away from him at the same time.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when he saw Louis walking fast towards the house, Colton behind him. The doctor's face seemed very concerned, so something was definitely off.

He placed the empty plate on the table and ran towards the house after the boys. When he stepped in, he didn't see anyone. He looked around the kitchen and the living room, but still no sign of them.

He thought about getting on the second floor but he completely dismissed that thought since Louis was pregnant and would be impossible for him to climb those stairs that fast.

He heard something flush and a second later, Louis and Colton got out of the toilet. The blue-eyed boy was slightly leaning against the doctor's torso. Colton's right hand was on Louis' middle, and the left one holding Louis' hand. Louis' face was a bit paler, and a slight wince could be seen in his features.

He walked fast towards them, and put his hands on each side of Louis' face, "What happened?!"

"He's just a bit dizzy and felt nauseated. It's rare in these late months, but it still happens from time to time. I think he ate too much." Colton spoke and pushed Harry's hands away roughly.

Harry saw red. He didn't care about anything else in that moment, and couldn't control the anger that overtook him, "Don't you dare push my hands away, ever again. Louis is mine, and that baby is mine too!"

He widened his eyes after he realised what he just said and saw the shocked look on Louis' face too. Harry had never been that kind of man; being so possessive and not willing to share anything, but Louis seemed to make the difference.

"What do you mean? You've never been there for him and his baby." Colton smirked as he obviously took the upper hand.

Louis sat in a chair and clutched his stomach, too tired to even speak. He looked frightened at the commotion and prayed to God for it to end.

"Don't tell me what I've done. I know. You're just a wannabe. You're that pathetic that you're craving to fill in my place. But guess what? You'll never be able to fill it, cause whatever you'll try to do that baby is mine, and I'll always come first in Louis' life!" Harry started shouting, not able to contain himself. Colton had pushed his buttons so much and the green-eyed boy had finally exploded.

Louis' eyes prickled with tears. Harry was showing off Louis' love for him in front of Colton and didn't even feel ashamed of doing it. This was only a competition to the photographer, he didn't truly care how Louis felt.

Before Harry could speak any further, the blue-eyed boy beat him to it, "Harry, I think you should go."

Harry turned around and looked at him incredulously, "What?" It came in a whisper.

"Please go," Louis spoke again, the disappointed look never leaving his face.

"Lou, please. Don't tell me to go. He w-was making me m-mad. Please!" Harry sat on his knees in front of him, placing both of his hands on top of Louis' thighs.

The blue-eyed boy looked away, "I don't want to see you right now. Just go."

If this was what heartbreak felt, Harry now totally understood what books and movies talked about. Never in a million years had he expected for it to be that true, but it was.

He looked at Louis pleadingly, but the shorter boy didn't budge. He nodded, even though Louis didn't see it and got up from where he was. He shot an angry look at Colton and turned around to go away.

He saw Bianca standing at the door, hurt flashing in her eyes. He felt bad but still didn't regret what he had done. The brunette turned around and walked before him in the direction of their car.

Before Harry stepped out of that house, he looked inside one last time to look at Louis. The blue-eyed boy still didn't meet his eyes, his gaze remaining on the floor.

**~♤~**

The ride back home was pure hell. At the beginning of the ride Bianca had started screaming all sorts of profanities, and for the second part of it just gave Harry the silent treatment.

Harry didn't need that in that moment, his mind was still there in that house where Louis was. He couldn't vanish from his mind the look the blue-eyed boy gave him; disappointed and hurt. Harry cursed himself for causing that.

"Can we please talk like civilised people," The photographer said as soon as the couple stepped into his apartment. They had agreed previously to pass the night at his place before going to the baby shower.

Bianca didn't respond. She took off her shoes with her toes and kept her arms crossed in front of her. The brunette went to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel wiping her eyes. She had been crying silently the whole ride, and Harry had felt awkward not knowing what to do.

Bianca grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and started drinking.

"Harry, why do I drink water after I cry?" She asked after she put the bottle on the kitchen counter.

Harry furrowed his brows. This question was so out of the blue, and also what kind of answer was he supposed to give? They had more important matters at hand.

Not wanting to upset her more, Harry tried answering, "Because you get thirsty?"

Bianca gave a humourless laugh, "What was I wearing the first time you met me?" She asked again.

Harry rolled his eyes, "If this is some type of quiz can we ple-"

"Just answer me." The girl scrunched her face getting impatient, slamming her hands on her sides.

"Uh, I don't remember. It's been a long time B, and I don't understand where you're getting at." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He could really use a drink right now. His day was getting worse by the minute.

"What is your favourite thing about me? Personality wise."

The green-eyed boy looked around, trying to answer.

"Quickly," Bianca added.

Her heart broke seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face and her theory just got proved. Harry gave the wrong answer to each of her questions.

"You don't understand it, do you?" She shook her head in annoyance.

"Understand what?"

"God, you're such an oblivious asshole! You're in love with Louis!" She stated, "I don't know what goes on that mind of yours but if you hadn't noticed, the only thing you did this couple of months we've been together, talks about him. Everything has been about him. Louis this and Louis that."

Harry took a step back. Her words were like a slap back into reality, "How did you come to this conclusion?"

She smiled bitterly; Harry didn't even try to deny it. "You remember everything about him. Every little not important detail. Like what he wore the first time you saw him, what things he likes, and you love little things about him. Like the way, he always clasps his fingers together when he's nervous or waiting for some answers, or like the way he always checks himself on his phone to make sure his hair is looking good. You want to know how I know all of this?"

Harry didn't dare to answer. She was right. He did love all those things about Louis. Loved him when he got snarky in the morning for being woken up too early, how his voice got even higher from sleeping with his mouth a bit open. Loved how he always wrinkled his nose when Harry ordered Sushi, even though he himself got what he wanted. Loved how even after all this time he drank his Yorkshire Tea with no milk and no sugar never getting bored of it. Harry loved Louis.

"I know all of this because you told me, Harry. That's how much you love him. You can't even keep it to yourself, and yet you still are not aware of it," She said softly, "And as much as it hurts, I can't even be mad at you."

When Bianca said it, it all made sense. He's always thought those were genuine friendship feelings, maybe a bit more since they had been intimate. But Harry didn't feel like that about Niall or any other of his friends. Not even about Bianca.

He sat on the couch, his limbs feeling cold, and his mouth going dry. It was scary when you figured out things so suddenly. If it hadn't been for Bianca pointing this all out, he would continue being so stupid and oblivious.

"I think it's better for me to go, it would not make sense for us to continue this," Bianca whispered smiling, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry looked at her and shrugged, swallowing hard before he spoke, "I don't know what to say."

She nodded and looked around the room shifting on her feet, "You don't have to say anything. I said it all for you. I just hope you can fix all of this."

The brunette hunched in front of him and gave him a slight kiss on his cheek. She didn't say anything after that and walked out of his apartment.

Bianca helped him figure out all of what he was feeling, but what he had to do from that moment he had to do it all by himself. He couldn't rely on people anymore.

**~♤~**

It wasn't that easy fixing Louis and him if the blue-eyed boy refused to speak to him. Harry had tried everything, texting, calling, visiting him on his job. Every time Louis completely dismissed him.

He knew Louis needed time, but Harry had lost a lot of it is the ignorant man that he was. Just one more possibility, just one last chance that's all that he needed but Louis wasn't willing to give it to him.

Still, he wasn't going to give up. Louis hadn't given up on him for two years, waiting for Harry to love him back. Now the photographer was willing to wait for the dentist to forgive him for as long as Louis did, even more, maybe all his life.

That's why he had called Niall at his apartment. The Irish lad had been reluctant at accepting his invitation. He didn't blame him, he had completely avoided everybody trying to get away from his responsibilities.

"It better be good," Niall said stepping into his apartment that evening, not even bothering to say hello.

"I think it's better than good," Harry sat in front of him, "I need your help."

Niall raised his eyebrow, "Do you now?"

The photographer sighed. This was more difficult than he had expected it to be, but alas he couldn't give up. Refused to. "Look, I know I don't deserve it."

"That's putting it mildly," Niall interrupted him.

"But I need your help to talk to Louis. We have so much to talk about. I've been a piece of shit to him."

"Again, you're putting it mildly."

"Oh come on, give me a break," Harry said through gritted teeth, running his hand through his hair.

"Give _you_ a break?" The cook laughed humourlessly, "Did you give Louis a break when he told you he loved you? Did you give Louis a break when you dated Bianca right in front of his nose without caring how he felt? Did _you_ give Louis a break when he asked you to go with him to that doctor's appointment to check _your_ baby's health? Hm?" Niall sat up and pointed at him with his index finger.

"I know, I know. Okay?! I know it all!"

"No, you don't. I do. I was there for him. I saw how heartbroken he was and how much he suffered from all your stupid actions. After he got out of that visit with Colton, he came to see you, even after you weren't there for him. You didn't even answer his call, you bastard!"

Wishing he was dead, Harry thought was not enough of a punishment. His heart broke after Niall's words. How could he be this kind of evil? But wait, if Louis had come to see him, why did he never meet him?

"He what?" It was just above a whisper. It was not what Harry had meant to ask, but it was all he could say.

"Yes. He came to see you. But you, being the utter asshole that you are, was here in your apartment laughing with your girlfriend instead of sacrificing just one hour of your day to be there for Louis." Niall clenched his jaw. With each word he was throwing Harry's way, he was getting himself worked up.

The green-eyed boy slumped back on his couch. He thought he would black out any second now, not being able to register everything what his friend just said. His mouth felt dry, and he felt as if he had a big hole in his stomach draining the blood out of his body.

He started hyperventilating, rubbing his clammy palm against his forehead. He understood what was happening to him and he got more nervous. Harry was having a panic attack.

He felt a few light slaps against his cheeks, and a faraway voice calling at him.

"Harry, Harry. Come on man. It's going to be okay." Niall said frantically. He had never seen Harry in a worse state. Suddenly he felt so bad for attacking him in this way. He didn't realise how it was affecting the green-eyed lad.

He ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water when Harry started to come back. He carefully put it in his mouth and made him take a few sips.

"Is it true?" Harry's voice cracked when he asked Niall. He was crying, pouring his heart out in a few words.

"Yes." Niall nodded slowly. The cook was trying to be more careful with his words. Harry was still in a shocked state.

"You have to help me to get him back, Niall, please. I beg you. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm desperate." Harry gripped his friend´s shirt.

"Shhh calm down, it's going to get better. You're too vulnerable right now." Niall rubbed his back, but Harry wasn't listening shaking his head.

"No, no. You have to help. Promise me you will."

"I promise I will help you. But we have to come up with a flawless plan. Okay?" Niall spoke sternly.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did, don´t forget to leave a Kudo or a Comment, it´s very much appreciated. 
> 
> See you in the next one.


	3. Louis & Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being this late, but life always gets in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ❤

**~♤~**

Louis was exhausted. He should have taken more seriously what Colton advised him about working all day long because then he wouldn't feel like chopping off his feet instead of enduring any more of that kind of pain. The only thing roaming his mind was having a hot bath, and getting on his bed and sleep for twenty-four hours.

He was climbing the stairs to his flat, one step at a time and huffing with each one he took. When had he become such an old lady, he didn't remember but he wasn't enjoying it. The thought alone made him angry. He exhaled in happiness when he got to his floor and saw his door. Never had he ever been so happy to come home. The day had been tiring, filled with patients. If Louis saw any more teeth that day, he would pull his eyes out without thinking it twice.

He rested his head on his door, too tired to even search for his keys on his pockets, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He couldn't allow to let them closed for more than ten seconds or he would probably fall asleep right where he was and scare all his neighbours when they found them there.

Colton was a great friend, but that's all that he was. A friend. As much as Louis wanted, he could not see him as more than that. The doctor has hinted a few times, of helping Louis with the kid, and probably have something between them. The blue-eyed boy just couldn't see himself with Colton.

He was sure he had some kind of brain damage. Who in their right mind wouldn't want a guy like Colton as their partner? Colton was almost perfect. The perfect job, the perfect personality, the perfect face, the perfect body. But in all the chaos that was Louis' life, the dentist didn't have time for perfect. He needed to take care of his situation.

When his little girl would come out of where she was, Louis' life would get even messier. Colton was the right guy, but not the right guy for Louis.

When they had that kind of conversation just a few days ago the boy had insisted he would love to take care of him, but Louis insisted that he would not let Colton get involved in that mess. The situation was bad as it was, adding a fourth person in the picture would only bring more drama. Louis has had his spoonful of drama. He didn't need more. He just wanted to relax these last months of his pregnancy, Louis knew he deserved it.

Since the baby shower, Harry had not stopped calling and texting him. One day he had shown up at his clinic, but Louis had told his assistant to not send him in and to just say Louis was busy. He had to talk to Harry eventually, understand what they will do once the baby comes out.

Louis had to make sure that Bianca was okay with it too. He didn't want to put pressure on Harry's love life. It had felt great when Harry came to the baby shower. He had hoped that even not completely, the photographer would have been in some kind of way involved in the baby's life.

Now, he didn't know anymore.

Louis understood that Harry's behaviour that night had to do with the possessive part of him over his baby, but. Harry shouldn't have involved Louis too. The dentist had confessed his love in a vulnerable state, so the green-eyed lad shouldn't have flaunted it in Colton's face. It wasn't fair, and Harry should've known better. Louis´love confession had been only for Harry, and not for Harry to scream it in other people´s face.

Sighing, Louis searched the pocket of his coat, where he always put the key in. After he found it, he opened the door and couldn't even take off his shoes before gasping.

All the lights of his apartment were on. He was frightened, he made sure he always turned them off before he left for work. What if someone had gotten in. Louis wasn't that rich for something like that to happen. He was in a delicate state too, having a child inside of him, so he never had felt so defenceless.

Grabbing the biggest umbrella he owned in the coat hanger, he walked towards the kitchen with slow steps. He felt his heart beating fast against his chest, mouth going dry from what was going to happen.

All the fear vanished from his body, the moment he entered his living room. In the middle of the space, there was a pink stroller, a baby car seat and a baby walker.

His eyes filled with tears when he saw Harry sitting on the couch, with a single lily on his hand. His head was in between his shoulders, twirling the flower with his thumb and index finger.

What was he doing here? What did all that mean?

The curly haired lad raised his head and looked at Louis, and his eyes widened when he saw both of Louis' hands raised, keeping the umbrella in a defensive position.

The dentist realised what he was doing, and put the object down.

"What are you doing here?" It came harsher than it was meant, but Louis still didn't regret it.

Harry stood there, not sure if he could or should move, "I came here to talk."

"You know this is called trespassing, right?" Louis spoke sternly, getting rid of his coat and throwing it on the couch.

Harry nodded, his eyes red. He must have been crying. Louis didn't know what to do with that type of information.

"Niall gave me your spare key," Harry replied instead.

Louis walked passed him, walking towards his kitchen, "I should find a new reliable person to trust them with it."

Harry grabbed him by his elbow, but Louis quickly released it from his grip. He wanted to make sure he and Harry didn´t make skin to skin contact, as it would be easier for him to forgive the green-eyed lad.

"Please Lou, don't shut me out. You know we need to talk," Harry said with pleading eyes.

Louis hated to admit it, but Harry was right. "Okay," he said sighing.

He sat on the couch, motioning for Harry to do the same. The green-eyed boy complied reluctantly, running his hand through his hair.

"I am an asshole," Harry said, causing a snort from Louis, "I know I am. The reason I came here today, is because I realised something I should have a long time ago."

"Great to know," Louis huffed.

"Please don't interrupt me."

"It's easy for you to say, but I can't take much more in me, Harry. God, I want to scream at you sometimes." Louis sat up.

"Will you calm down? I'm trying over here." Harry followed Louis around the living room.

"Well, try harder. I can't take any more bullshit from your side. It's not healthy, nor for me, nor for the baby."

Harry groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. "Please, I beg you. Let me talk. I know I'm not the most eloquent speaker but I'll do my best to explain."

Louis wanted to scream at him and maybe give him a punch in his stomach, but he knew he was better than that. He didn't speak again, just sat down. That was an enough of indication for Harry to speak again.

"So, where was I?" Harry looked clueless around the room, with his brows furrowed in confusion and nervousness, "Oh, yes. So, first of all, I want to apologize to you for what I said that day in front of Colton. I hate to excuse my actions, but I have to make you understand why I reacted like that."

"It'll be hard to justify that kind of behaviour, Harry. You said it yourself you acted like an asshole." Louis said, his voice soft.

The green-eyed lad pressed his lips into a thin line, nodding, "It's better if I continue from the beginning. So, I'm sure you remember when I first told you that we should have the 'friends with benefits' type of relationship. I did it because I was attracted to you. I always found you pretty."

Louis shifted in his seat, trying to hide his smile. He was supposed to be mad at Harry. He didn't want Harry to believe that he could get away with everything just because he called Louis pretty.

"I remember vividly, how you always got people at your feet," Harry continued, "And I always considered myself so damn lucky to be your friend. But then I fucked up. There was a time when I regretted ever asking you for us to just fuck sometimes, but I don't anymore. If I did regret it, it would mean I regret having this baby with you, too. And I absolutely don't."

"Three months ago, I came to your house and you told me I was going to be a dad at 25 years old. I couldn't take it, even though I lied to you and told you that I could because I was sure I would not be able to stand the hurt in your face if I told you the truth. So, I got away from you like a rat. I forgot that the situation was not only about me but was about the three of us," Harry put his hand on Louis' tummy, rubbing his fingers softly.

"Bianca was just an excuse for me to stay away, and I feel so bad for using her that way." The green-eyed lad added, looking at his lap. He felt so humiliated to admit that, but he didn't want to lie anymore. It would be better for both of them, telling the truth as it was since the beginning, no more unspoken words standing between them.

"What are you trying to say?" Louis asked confused. Harry was beating it around the bush, and as much as Louis would love to hear the entire explanation, he couldn't wait to hear the reasons why.

Harry shook his head and raised his hand to tell Louis to let him speak, "Then I saw you at that restaurant with Colton. I hated that moment, and I started hating Colton without having the right. I felt like he was stealing something mine, but you weren't. I didn't let you be mine. And that is what I'll hate myself forever mostly. That I let you go."

As much as Louis would love to believe what Harry just said, he couldn't. How could he trust Harry after all of this? Was he supposed to believe that one beautiful winter day Harry woke up and realised he felt something for Louis? That did not happen in real life.

"I think you're conflicted, or confused. Maybe you thought Colton was going to take your place, that's why you thought you felt something for me too." Louis smiled sadly and patted Harry's knee.

Harry shook his head immediately, "No, I know what I feel. These feelings did not come from anywhere. They have always been there. I was just too stupid and blind to see it. I had this fucked up reassurance in me, that you would always be there by my side, even when I left you. I was a self-absorbed bastard, and you did no deserve it."

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, "Then what do you expect me to say? What is this? What is the purpose of you telling me this?"

"I love you like you love me. Maybe more. Bianca made me realise that. I always compared her to you. Everybody else was always compared to you, and no one could feel the void you left in me. I always thought those were normal feelings for a friend, but I soon realised that I didn't feel that way for any of my other friends. Just you. Always you."

Louis got up abruptly, walking back and forth. He rubbed his hands on his face, breathing deeply in and out. "You can't love me! You do not love me!"

Harry furrowed his brows, "Why? Why not?"

"Because things like this do not happen to me! I am used to experiencing heartbreak after heartbreak! You cannot lie to me like this!" Louis waved his hands, yelling.

Harry got up too. He grabbed both of Louis' hands and kept them on his chest on top of his heart, "I would never lie to you about something like this! Ever! The fact that you think I might do that, hurts me. Please love, please believe me."

Louis looked at his eyes, they were green, soft and sad. Harry's eyes were glassy, a few tears spilt and wetted his cheeks. Harry was crying. Louis had seen him cry like this once or twice. Harry never cried, unless the matter was very important to him.

He could not believe Harry loved him. It didn't make sense. Any of it; and the green-eyed boy said it so easily. How? When? Why?

Louis withdrew his hands, "Do you realize I can't trust you this easily? You shut me out for two months, and then you made a scene with Colton. How can I possibly trust you again?"

He saw the hurt in Harry's face, but he was done pretending he was okay. He couldn't be so understanding and caring any longer. Maybe it was the pregnancy or maybe Harry had finally pushed his buttons.

"Look, I do not know what took over you. I think you're reacting this way because you think Colton it's going to take your place in our baby's life, cause at the end of the day the baby is ours. And I made it clear from the beginning that I wouldn't deny you the opportunity to be near her, but only if you wanted though. I think you made your decision three months ago." Louis sighed.

He sat back on the couch, not having the guts to see Harry in the face any longer. He knew he was being harsh, but the green-eyed lad should have expected it. He couldn't just show up one day and decide what he wants to do that easily.

Yes, the baby wasn't planned, but Louis had accepted it the minute he learned he was going to be a dad. Harry didn't. Now he should face the consequences of his decision.

"Did I hurt you that much?" The photographer's voice came softly. It looked like he didn't want to know the answer to that question but he asked nonetheless.

"You think?! When I told you I loved you, never did I put the pressure on you to love me back. I didn't even mention it to not make you uncomfortable but you still didn't care." Louis huffed.

"I asked you that day though before I went to Bianca's house. You can't say I didn't!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing the palms of his hands in his face. He looked tired and nervous at the same time.

"What did you expect me to say? You knew very well I loved you. Was I supposed to not let you go, when you made it clear you didn't have the same feelings for me?" Louis looked at him incredulously.

Harry didn't talk for a few seconds, he just looked at Louis. The dentist felt uneasy under his gaze and lowered his head. He couldn't read in Harry's face what the lad was thinking.

"Loved?"

Louis looked at Harry confused, "What?"

"You said 'loved'. As in, in the past tense. You don't love me anymore." He looked hurt, his eyes welling up again, and Louis didn't have the willpower to make it stop.

"Harry," Louis exhaled, "That is beside the point, what really matters is-"

"Can you please just answer me?! Please." The plead came in a whisper like Harry craved the answer but he wasn't ready to hear it too.

Louis didn't know what to say. He was sure about his feelings, no question in them, but was he sure he wanted to be that vulnerable again? Did Harry deserve to hear it?

Either way, the dentist could not lie about the obvious, "It just came out that way. I still love you. I do." Louis sighed looking at his hands.

Harry sat down beside him, his dimples appearing on his face as he gave Louis a big smile, "Then why are we still wasting time? I love you and you love me. That's all we need. I know I hurt you. I curse myself a thousand times a day for the biggest mistake of my life that I made that day. For not saying I love you too."

Louis looked at his eyes, for any indication in them to show that Harry was lying or even joking, but there wasn't any of that. The green-eyed lad looked so sure of what he felt, not looking away even for a second to show any sign of doubt.

The kiss was expected. The minute Harry kissed Louis, he sighed against his lips, finally tasting what he had missed for too long.

He kissed him with the burning desire that crept on him every time he could feel Louis' skin on his fingertips. He turned his head a bit, licking Louis' mouth to get him to open up.

The blue-eyed boy invited him in, sucking his tongue and mewling against him. He placed his hands on Louis' waist and hauled him up on his lap. Their cheeks were both wet from crying, but that didn't stop them from feeling each other, and kissing where they could.

Louis smelled like vanilla like he always did. He had loved that smell since he first met the boy, and it left him breathless after all this time.

The smacking of their kiss was the only thing that could be heard around the room, hands exploring each other's bodies. Louis felt warm against his chest, his tummy big and plump and full of his baby.

Harry's caressed his stomach, feeling it under his hands and rubbing soothing motions on it. It felt like heaven.

Louis stopped kissing him, and rested his forehead against Harry's, "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

Harry chuckled, "Why did you think I bought all these baby presents? I wanted to show you that I mean it. But they are just material things. My actions will prove much more. This time I promise."

Louis grabbed the lily, that was on the side of his thigh and smelled it, "Why a lily?"

"It's pretty and it's special. The day of the baby shower you looked so beautiful in lavender, and I'll always remember you like that, in that colour." Harry breathed and kissed his lips again.

Louis twirled the flower on his fingers and smiled at Harry, "I guess we found the perfect name for our baby."

 

**~♤~**

 

**_3 years later_ **

 

"Is she finally asleep?"

"Yeah, I read her favourite story again. It's the only way I can get her to close her eyes." Louis said as he entered his room, and walking directly to the bathroom. It had been a long day, and Louis was finally ready to sleep.

"Lilly get's it after you." Harry smiled as he rested his shoulder on the door. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked fondly at Louis.

"Watch it, daddy. I may get her to you too. You know her and I are the dynamic duo." Louis pursed his lips as he splashed warm water on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Harry raised a brow amused. He walked slowly in Louis direction and hugged him from behind resting his hand on his shoulder.

Louis grabbed one of the towels near the sink and dried his face. He huffed a little when Harry tickled his waist but the green-eyed lad didn't move from where he was.

"What do you want, Harry?" Louis rolled his eyes looking at him in the mirror.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Harry kissed his shoulders and started tracing the skin around his belly button with his fingertips.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't give me that look. I know you want to get some when you start acting like this." Louis shoved his hands away unsuccessfully because Harry placed them right back where they were.

Harry hummed, "What look?" He said with his low voice because he knew what it did to Louis. He didn't let the smaller boy reply because he immediately started kissing his neck with butterfly kisses.

He hummed again when he felt Louis shiver, and high fived himself in his mind considering it as a win.

"It's going to get old one day, you know." Louis fluttered his eyes closed and presented his neck to give Harry more skin to nibble on. The taller lads hands did not move from his belly, rubbing it slightly from time to time.

"What?" It came muffled from his own skin when Harry asked him.

"That annoying voice... you uh," Louis paused for a second when Harry gave a harsh bite, "You use... when you want me."

Harry didn't respond for some time, just continued licking around Louis' skin, devouring him with bites and licks. He grabbed Louis' chin lightly and turned it around so he could kiss him.

If Louis had any doubt about doing something that night, it all flew away through the window the moment Harry's mouth was on his. The bastard always knew how to kiss Louis breathless.

He started with a few licks on his bottom lip, as always, opening Louis' mouth with smooth and hot moves like he wanted to make sure Louis had no escape. As if he didn't know Louis was already his and became putty every time he put his hands on the smaller boy.

Harry's hand slid down from Louis' chin to his throat, pressuring lightly on the skin. His other hand found it's place the blue-eyed boy's waist, the grip harsh and hungry.

Louis couldn't help but whimper against Harry's mouth, his neck straining a bit from the position, but he still didn't care. He pushed his bum against Harry's crotch, knowing his husband was already hard for him, but Harry's grip tightened on his waist preventing him from pushing again.

He knew Louis was ready to be taken, but Harry always enjoyed taking his time, relishing in the feeling of claiming what's his while enjoying every second of it.

The taller lad turned him around harshly, and their fronts collided, the friction of their cocks barely there, but still enough to get them going. Harry continued exploring his mouth, licking everything inside and sucking his tongue like there was no tomorrow.

Louis put his arms around Harry's neck, breathing hard through his nose. He brought his husband even closer, feeling the other boy's skin against his, quenching his thirst for more.  
He knew that Harry always gave him what he most wanted, but always enjoyed seeing as Louis fell apart just from touching and playing. Louis was conscious that if he played his cards right, Harry would give it to him sooner.

He broke the kiss, but their lips were still very near that if they spoke they would certainly touch. Louis looked at his eyes, the green darker and his pupils dilated. He had always gotten that look from Harry, since the first time they had sex.

"Please," he breathed, his voice a bit whimpery and small, cause he knew Harry would take him right there and then.

Harry groaned, grabbing him from the back of his thighs and hauling him up. He made a U-turn, not really thinking of where to go, even though they've been living there for the past two years since Lilly was 6 months old.

The taller lad placed Louis on their bed, always careful to make Louis as comfortable as possible. He always got the upper hand, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take care of his partner. Louis had always been the best in handing him all control, doing exactly what Harry wanted, trusting him completely.

Kissing his mouth again, Harry grabbed both of his wrists and kept them above his head with one hand. He trailed kisses down his neck, sucking and licking where he could. Even though Louis was his for so long, he still loved the way his mouth looked on his skin.

It was like a tattoo, Harry had been and will always be there. The ring on their fingers marked them as taken, but he still had the carnal feeling of giving Louis his own personalized mark.

Louis was restless, he bucked his hips up, trying to get some friction but Harry was not giving in. He needed Louis worked up, a pliant mess for him to take.

They only had sweatpants on, easier to take off and get on with their plans. The slight sweat on their skin created a bit of friction in their torsos; Louis hissed every time his nipples rubbed on Harry's skin. He had always been sensitive, and Harry had learned about that since the first time he playfully pinched them.

Harry slid down slowly, kissing every trace of skin he could get his mouth on until he reached Louis' right nipple. He hummed in amusement, knowing Louis was waiting for him to put it in his mouth. He nuzzled it with his nose first, kissing around the nipple, goosebumps forming on Louis skin.

His hands were placed at the sides of Louis' thighs, making it impossible for Louis to move. He gave the nipple a few licks and then started sucking and biting it, repeating his actions over and over. With his other hand, he pinched the other, miming what he was doing with his mouth. Harry pressed his crotch on Louis' thigh, showing to the blue-eyed boy how hard he was and rolled his hips a few times.

He could feel the tugging of Louis' stomach, and the pitiful whines his mouth left begging for a bit of friction on his bottom half. Harry had only put his mouth on his nipples and Louis was already fucked out.

He took pity on the smaller boy and slowly got up and sat on his knees, "Turn over." He simply said.

Louis didn't question it further and just did what Harry asked him. He turned over, pressing his face on the cold sheets, trying to lower the temperature on his face.

Harry gave his bum a light slap just for fun and smiled when Louis chased his hand with his arse. He put his hands on the waistband of his sweatpants, taking off his boxers too.

He groaned at the sight of Louis' bum, never getting bored of it even after all this time. Harry hummed in amusement when Louis just laid there, his whole upper body flushed and pliant, waiting for Harry to do something.

He knew better than to seek friction in the sheets, only getting what Harry gave him.

"Arse up," Harry said again, and enjoyed the way how slowly Louis did what he told him, "Precious bum, all mine."

He lowered his head and started kissing the back of Louis' thighs, his tongue hot against the slightly sweaty skin, "Got so lucky with you, didn't I."

It was more of a statement than a question, that's why Louis didn't bother replying. He felt Harry's tongue getting slowly at the crease of his bum cheeks, tongue tracing the skin with light pressure.

Harry grabbed his cheeks with both of his hands and exposed his hole, the cold air of the room making him moan.

"So beautiful," Harry spoke more to himself than to Louis, eyes fixed on the pink entrance that was impatiently waiting for him to lick.

He blew his hot breath on it, and half smiled when Louis clenched around nothing. He loved teasing the smaller boy, trying to push his limits every time they weren't rushing or having a quick fuck.

He kissed around the hole, never putting his mouth where Louis most wanted him.

"Harry..." Louis whined when Harry didn't give him what he wanted.

"Hm?" The green-eyed lad questioned as if he was oblivious to Louis' request.

Louis' mouth escaped a pitiful sound, "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Put your mouth on me." Louis rushed to respond.

"I have my mouth on you," Harry smirked kissing his left bum cheek.

"Harry, please..." Louis begged again, and Harry knew he wasn't going to get more from him.

The first lick over his hole, always made Louis shudder at the sensation. He kept squeezing the cheeks in his hands, giving long and wide licks to the pink entrance.

His thumbs were at the side of the hole, making it easier for him to kiss and lick it, saliva dripping on his chin.

"So delicious," he moaned, voice muffled from where he had his face stuffed.

The blue boy gripped the sheets in front of his face, his breath coming unevenly. It wasn't the first time that Harry did this to him, hell it wasn't even the tenth, but it always felt the same; better than anything he had experienced before.

Harry always revelled in the way of how responsive Louis was, falling apart at every swipe of his tongue. He pushed past the rim, tongue-fucking it fast and hard. The taller lad didn't even care of how his jaw hurt a bit after the act. Louis' reaction was an award in itself.

He continued pushing past the rim, pointing his tongue and feeling the velvety walls on his taste buds. He slid down and sucked one of Louis' balls in his mouth. He felt his husband moving his hips, chasing Harry's mouth and wanting to get away from it at the same time.

The blue-eyed boy's cock hung heavily between his legs, untouched and leaking precum already. Harry went back at his hole thrusting his tongue in once again. Louis' whimpers came higher with each thrust, and Harry knew he couldn't wait any longer.

With a final swipe, he withdrew his head from Louis' bum and groaned at the view. The curve of Louis' back was obscene, his bum in the air and his whole upper body laying on the bed.

Louis was sucking his thumb, that was why his moans had been coming muffled. Harry grabbed the bottle of lube, from where they put it in one of the drawers and lathered two of his fingers with a generous amount.

The green-eyed lad pushed them into the third knuckle, the hole a bit loose from Harry's mouth. Louis arched his back, even more, groaning and chasing Harry's fingers with his arse, unshameful.

He smacked Louis’ arse again, gaining another groan from the pliant mess on the bed, and marvelled on the jiggle of the cheek.

"Taking it so well, aren't you. Always so good for me." He didn't exactly know what he was saying, too much in trance from the scene in front of him.

Louis' hole was clingy like a vice on his fingers, never wanting them to leave. He continued massaging the rim with his third finger, warning Louis for what was about to come.

"Give it to me..." Louis said, assuring Harry that he was ready for it.

Harry pushed the third finger in, biting his bottom lip at the stretch of the hole. Louis felt tight, he always did. He started wiggling them inside of Louis, brushing his walls in search of his prostate.

He pushed on the bundle of nerves when he got it, Louis leg jolting from the bed. His thighs were trembling, opening up even more, inviting Harry to go further.

"Want you now... come on. Can't wait longer.'' Louis' voice came breathlessly.

He nodded furiously even though Louis could not see him, and with a final scissoring of his fingers he took them out.

He got off the bed, taking off his pants and boxers in one go, and grabbed the bottle of lube lathering his cock while moving his hand up and down. He hissed at the feeling, finally feeling something on it after getting so turned on from having his mouth on Louis.

He laid on his bed in his back, propping a pillow under his head. Louis opened one eye and saw Harry there, the latter lad smirking at him.

"Come on baby, on top of me," Harry said patting his thighs.

Louis got up slowly, resting both of his hands on the side of Harry's head while sitting on his lap. The green-eyed lad pushed his index finger in him once again and gripped his own cock pushing it into his hole alongside his finger.

Harry took the finger out after the head of his length was past the ring of muscle, both boys groaning at the sensation. He looked at Louis' face with each inch of his cock getting in, till he slowly was all in.

Louis breathed in and out, it had been a few days since they had sex, so he was tight and was getting used to the width and length inside of him.

Harry was fixing his hair, mumbling sweet nothing of how good and beautiful Louis was. Harry's hands were on his hips, his thumbs caressing his skin slowly and lovingly.

When he felt ready he started moving up and down, with slow but hard drags. Louis felt full, and Harry always fulfilled his needs. He gripped the sheets beside Harry's head, eyes squeezed shut at the sensation.

"Okay?" Harry asked, just making sure Louis got everything under control.

"Yeah. Good."

He started moving up and down, rocking his hips more and more after each thrust, the bed squeaking a bit from the movement. Louis lowered his head, kissing Harry open-mouthed, words slurring against their lips.

He threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, rocking up and down. His thighs burned a bit from the friction, trembling a bit too from the tiredness.

Harry's hands spread on his bum, grabbing each cheek and squeezing them. He knew Louis was already tired, so he took matters on his hand and planted his feet on the mattress, hips bucking up and fucking Louis relentlessly.

The blue-eyed boy rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, pliant and whimpery, handing all control to Harry. Louis gripped his husband’s shoulders, nails scratching on the skin from the hard thrusts, impaled on Harry's cock.

"My good boy, aren't you." Harry enunciated with each fucking up, kissing Louis' head.

"Good..." It's all Louis managed to say, breathless and already so near to coming. He has been ready since Harry laid him down, but he knew he had to suck it up. Literally.

Louis' cock was leaking precum, rubbing against both of their stomachs. He was trying to breathe, little whines escaping his lips because that was all he could manage to give, too tired and ecstatic.

"Come on, Lou. Know you wanna come."

It shouldn't have been so easy, but Harry's voice was always what Louis needed to come. He nibbled on the skin on the side if Harry's throat, and then bit hard when he releases, with no hand on his dick whatsoever. He comes all over their chest, dick spurting white substance.

Harry pushed in all the way, coming too after a few thrusts, eyes squeezed shut from the mind-blowing orgasm. He kept kissing Louis' forehead, mumbling praises from the bottom of his heart.

He felt Louis smiling dumbly against his skin, all relaxed and comfortable, even though Harry hadn't pulled out yet.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, waiting for their hearts to beat normally again. He rolled Louis over, the blue-eyed boy whining when Harry pulled out that time. Thighs wobbling, he got up from the bed, wetting a towel and getting back to clean them both up.

It was hard convincing Louis to get up so he could change the sheets, and the smaller lad grumbled under his breath after agreeing.

After getting cleaned up they laid back down again, Louis' head on his chest like they always ended up after sex.

"Don't pout at me for making you get up. You know Lilly always joins us in the middle of the night." Harry smiled in his hair.

Louis just hummed, too tired to even speak. He clanged closer to his husband, kissing in the middle of his chest, and hearing his heartbeat. It always lulled him to sleep.

"I love you," Louis said after a couple of minutes, eyes nearly completely closed.

Harry kissed his head again, finger tangled in the hair on the base of his neck. He inhaled the smell of his hair, and it always smelled the same. Like home.

"Louis?" Harry asked.

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and being patient. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> All the best ❤


End file.
